Draco Malfoy & the Order of the Phoenix
by malfoytheseeker
Summary: Things get awkward when Voldemort decides to reside with the Malfoys. Thanks to Merlin, Draco's lessons with Snape are quite easy, but when school starts, things get out of hand with a certain new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a Gryffindor squib-born. How will Draco manage to play on both sides of the Quidditch Pitch with too many people to please?
1. 1: Lessons & Memories

"I have said this countless times throughout the whole summer, but we must isolate Potter."

Another Death Eater meeting at the Malfoy Manor. Draco tried his best to not yawn. Voldemort was going over isolation plans and recruitment ideas like he had every Saturday evening for the past month. Draco did have to admit that while Voldemort was an evil bastard, he made a pretty good leader. He was well organized, had a clear point of view for the future, and knew exactly what he wanted and how to make it happen.

"Our ranks are growing, slowly but surely, as people start to discredit Potter and Dumbledore. Potter's number of supporters is diminishing. Soon, it shall be all of us against him. Now, we have not done anything to silence Potter. I believe Fudge has managed to do that on his own, but something must be done to get him expelled from Hogwarts, thus, making our lives quite simpler. Any suggestions?"

"We could use the Imperius Curse on him and force him to do something naughty," Macnair voiced, cackling like the idiot he was.

"And what do you suppose we will force him to do?" Voldemort asked. "Eat something?!" he yelled. "You will do well to think things through before you say or do them. This carelessness could cost us someday."

Macnair was cowering in his chair. "Y-yes, m-my Lord."

"Anyone else?" After how Voldemort had berated Macnair, no one dared to speak.

"Hem, hem."

All heads snapped towards the short and plump woman in the corner. She was wearing a boatload of pink and Draco's eyes began to hurt just from taking in all that pink. This was Dolores Umbridge. Draco _hated_ her. She was so fake and just plain stupid. She'd joined the Death Eaters only a few weeks ago, but she was so evil and old, Draco didn't know why she wasn't there during the first war.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, as most of you know, I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Miniser for Magic. I also hold almost as much power as the Minister himself. I think that it would be a splendid idea to send a couple of dementors to Potter's neighborhood." The pink-clad lady giggled.

Voldemort seemed to be taking this into consideration. "Alright. You can do that. How about this coming Wednesday, the second of August? I'm sure you'll have everything ready by then. Severus, when will the next meeting of the Order be taking place?"

Snape was a double agent. He would go to the meetings for the Order of the Phoenix and come back with information. What Draco had learned one day was that Snape was actually a double agent for the Order.

"August sixth," Snape replied in his monotone voice. "The Advance Guard plans to rescue Potter from his house that day."

"Excellent. That is enough for today." There was a great deal of shuffling as the Death Eaters made their way towards the Floo room.

Draco headed to the training room of Malfoy Manor. This was where Snape would have daily lessons with Draco. Draco was once "lucky" enough to have Voldemort himself teach.

**_"Today, Draco, I will be teaching you a very valuable curse."_**

**_"Yes, my Lord. What is it, Lord?"_**

**_"The Imperius Curse. I presume you have heard of it?"_**

**_Draco nodded._**

**_"Very well. We shall begin with the wand movement. Do as I do." Voldemort brandished his wand in one slick motion, and Draco copied him._**

**_"Good. Now, repeat after me. Imperio."_**

**_"Imperio," Draco said, purposely accentuating the "O". He couldn't let Voldemort know that thanks to Merlin, Draco could do all sorts of magic without practicing._**

**_"No, it is ImPErio. Stress the middle syllable."_**

**_"Imperio," Draco spoked correctly because he knew that one more mistake would result in being Crucioed._**

**_"With me, I have brought my snake, Nagini."_**

**_The snake slithered out from inside its owner's robes. The owner continued to speak. "You will attempt to control Nagini. Allow me to demonstrate. Imperio."_**

**_The snake suddenly began to strangle itself, but before it could be harmed, Voldemort stopped the curse._**

**_"Now you shall do the same."_**

**_Draco pointed his wand at the snake and said the curse properly but did the most awkward wand motion he could so that the curse wouldn't work._**

**_"You have to mean, it Draco. It is impossible for any of the three Unforgivable Curses to work unless you mean them. Again!"_**

**_"Imperio!" Draco did it semi-correctly while thinking about Quidditch._**

**_"Again!"_**

**_"Imperio!" After his fifth "failure", Draco complained to Voldemort that his wand must've been broken._**

**_"It takes time," Voldemort said. Draco was shocked that the creature hadn't Crucioed him yet._**

**_"How long did it take you to learn the curse, my Lord?"_**

**_"Not long. I was an exceptionally talented wizard at your age, being Slytherin's heir."_**

**Well, I'm Merlin's heir, so beat that, _Draco thought._**

**_Draco decided that he was done faking his incapability after his sixth try so on his seventh, he "managed" to do it correctly._**

**_"Very well done, Draco," Voldemort said. "You will do well as a member amongst our ranks next year."_**

**_"Next year?" His father had neglected to mention this._**

**_"Yes, of course. Although you will be of age at seventeen and fully trained at eighteen, you will be good enough to join our forces next year. That is the reason for your lessons with Severus."_**

**_"Alright. Well, it was an honor to be taught by you today. If you're not too busy,-which I know you are,-but if you ever get some free time, I'd love to learn the Cruciatus from you." Draco did his best to look bloodthirsty and enthusiastic at the same time._**

In his third year, Sirius had told Draco to ask Severus for Occlumency lessons, so that was exactly what he had done. Initially, Snape had declined, saying that a certain person was to teach him the following year, Draco had insisted that Snape start the lessons this year. In addition to Dumbledore, Snape knew about Draco's link to Merlin so they were able to get through a lot of spells, potions, and general knowledge a day, so slipping Occlumency and Legilimency (which Snape wanted to teach Draco after Occlumency) into the mix would be no problem. Draco was waiting for Snape so that they could start Draco's first Occlumency lesson.

When Voldemort had taught Draco the Imperius Curse, Draco wasn't scared like he thought he'd be. He remembered that at the beginning of the summer, Voldemort insisted that he and Draco should have some time together so that Voldemort could learn more about Draco. That was one awkward conversation.

_**"Your library is quite extravagant," Voldemort commented as he sat down on an armchair. Draco sat down on the other, trying to figure why Voldemort was treating him as his equal.**_

_**"Thank you, my Lord."**_

_**"So tell me, Draco, are you in Slytherin?"**_

_**"Of course, I am. Where else would I be?" Draco knew he shouldn't have had an attitude, but Voldemort had probably shrugged it off as teenage problems. That was odd because Voldemort should have been scolding him for not respecting his elders.**_

_**"Your father says that you play Quidditch."**_

_**"I do."**_

_**Voldemort gave him a look that said "Go on" so Draco obliged.**_

_**"I'm the seeker for Slytherin. I was recruited during first year because Professor Snape thought I flew quite well."**_

_**"I had been slightly interested in playing Quidditch when I attended Hogwarts. However, there were more important things going on. Tell me, what is your favorite subject at school?"**_

_**"Potions."**_

_**"Ah, I should have known. You shall be useful when Snape's time comes."**_

_**They both sat in an awkward silence until Voldemort asked, "What do you wish to be when you are older?"**_

_**Draco actually hadn't thought about that yet. "Well, it's not that the Malfoys need any more money, but perhaps I'll take father's job when he retires."**_

_**"Very good." After another uncomfortable silence, Voldemort rose and strode out of the room. When Draco realized that the Dark Lord wasn't coming back, he left as**** well.**_

"In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness."

Snape had now entered the room and was telling Dracro about the skill. "Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only after he had them literally begging for death, would he finally…kill them. This is Legilimency. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence from _anyone_. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself. Legilimens!"

Draco used his emotional strength to block his professor. This was successful for a few minutes until he had an itch and lost his concentration.

_**"...you, heir to one of the most powerful pureblood families in the wizarding world, are a squib!"**_

_**"Therefore, you must be punished. Crucio!"**_

_**...**_

_**"That wand of yours does not just have the same wood as Merlin's wand does. Your wand is Merlin's old wand."**_

_**...**_

_**"You tried to kill the Boy Who Lived in front of the Headmaster's office! You could have gone to Azkaban!"**_

_**"It's better than having Potter alive, isn't it?"**_

_**"No! I'd rather have Potter alive than you in Azkaban."**_

_**...**_

_**"Since when do we have a choir?"**_

_**"Not thinking of joining, are we?"**_

_**...**_

_**"I didn't plan this at all but...you're gett****ing executed. ****I'm so sorry, Buckbeak. I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with the decision, but I swear that somehow, I will get you out of this mess. In the meantime, let's just go for a fly."**_

_**...**_

_**"Congratulations, Draco! You're officially an Animagus."**_

_**...**_

_**"The Malfoys can't feel pain. "It's a family thing. I don't know too much about it."**_

_**"Then perhaps you would like to demonstrate for us."**_

_**"No, Draco! What are you doing?"**_

_**"Crucio!"**_

_**"Excellent bravery, Mr. Malfoy. Could you give us the last Unforgivable Curse?"**_

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**...**_

_**"See, this night isn't so bad."**_

_**"I know. I'm glad you came and cheered me up. Thank you for that."**_

_**"It was nothing."**_

_**"No, it wasn't. We're supposed to hate each other. If not for our houses, then for our friends and our past. My parents are squibs, too, so that doesn't help."**_

_**"None of that matters. Well, actually, let's not tell our friends about this. I think we're the only sane ones in the school."**_

_**"I'm serious, though. Thank you for being there for me. And not just tonight."**_

_**...**_

_**"Sir, Professor Moody just took Potter inside. I'm telling you, he's Barty Crouch Jr. Please. You have to listen."**_

_**...**_

_**"**__**Tell me, what is your favorite subject at school?"**_

_**"Potions."**_

_**"Ah, I should have known. You shall be useful when Snape's time comes."**_

**...**

Using all his might, Draco shoved Snape out of his head.

"Draco, I know you have more control than this." Snape frustratedly glared at his star student.

"I had an itch!"

"Well, control it!"

Draco let out a sigh. "That was only my first try. Besides, I blocked you for a good amount of time before the, er, itch."

"Very well. We shall try again tomorrow. I suggest you join your family for dinner now."

Draco frowned. "Won't you eat with us tonight?" Snape usually had dinner with Voldemort and the Malfoys. Meals were now the most awkward times of the day, thanks to his Greatness.

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to," Snape replied. "Good night." He spun around and left the room, Draco following him shortly.


	2. 2: Dementors in Little Whinging

"Clear your mind."

Draco obeyed his Potions professor and assumed his position. Today would be his second attempt at blocking Snape from entering his mind. Yes, he was Merlin's heir, but Occlumency was a branch of wandless magic so Draco would have to rely on skills alone.

"Legilimens!"

Draco built a wall with ice blocks and formed an igloo around his mind. He concentrated on this and nothing else. After some time, Snape retracted his wand.

"Excellent job, Draco," Snape commended, looking somewhat satisfied. "You have succeeded in resisting me. Tomorrow we will work on keeping my blocked under pressure or under the circumstances in which you have an itch. However, I called you over here this early so we can start something else."

"Spells or potions?"

"Spells. Nonverbal spells."

"When I learned to become an Animagus, I had to learn nonverbal magic. Well, I didn't learn it. I could just...do it."

"When you learned to what?" Snape frowned at him.

"Oh. Right." No one but Sirius knew that he was an Animagus. Draco quickly turned into the wolf and looked up at his professor before changing back.

Snape seemed torn between being impressed and being angry. "You didn't think to notify anyone of this skill?"

So he picked anger.

"I can't! No one can know. There's a point to me being unregistered."

Sighing, Snape said, "At least tell Dumbledore."

"You can tell him."

"Who else knows? I'm presuming someone must have taught you."

Draco pretended to look busy by lowering his head and scratching his neck while looking at different parts of the floor.

"Who is it?" Snape demanded.

"Sirius Black." Draco mumbled.

Snape froze. "Don't tell me you have been associating with him."

"I saved him from getting sent back to Azkaban. I helped him escape. After that, we only spoke a few times throughout the school year."

"He asks about you often, when we are alone. Of course, we are almost never alone together. A childhood enimity separates us."

Draco then realized what Snape was furious about. "I'm not trying to make him my godfather, if that's what you're worried about. Sirius just happenes to be a former instructor and a new friend. Besides, he has a godson."

Snape snapped his head to look at Draco. "If you are done with such silly insinuations, I will remind you that I have no reason despise Black that involves you. Now, let us continue the lesson. What nonverbal spells have you done?"

"I can disarm and do the spells required to become an Animagus."

"So we will begin by practicing detection. How do you know when someone is using a nonverbal spell?"

"You see the light shooting at you from their wand?"

"When one uses a nonverbal spell, he only has a split second advantage on his opponent. I will nonverbally attempt to disarm you, and you will see my wand motion. Pretend as if you had heard me say the spell and block it. I suggest using _Protego_."

Draco and Snape took their stance. The former watched his teacher carefully and almost missed the flick of the wand. Draco had waited until the wand motion had been completed before trying to block the spell, but he was too late. His wand was snatched away by an invisble force and he was thrown back several feet.

"Focus, Draco, focus!" The voice approached him and Draco's wand was thrown back to him. The soon-to-be fifth year picked himself off the floor and got ready for Snape.

The older man was saying, "You cannot wait until I have completed casting the spell! If I was about to attack you and you saw me move my wand, what would you do? Ready?"

Snape flicked his wand, and Draco retaliated with a verbal "Protego" before he could process what was going on.

"Inside your head, Draco." Snape swished his wand again and this time Draco was prepared with his nonverbal block.

"Finally!" Snape walked over to Draco and said, "Now you try sending an _Expelliarmus_ right back at me."

Draco went to where Snape was standing before. When Draco would learn spells related to dueling, he and Snape would always switch sides for whatever reason.

"Wands at the ready," Snape ordered. The thrust his wand in Draco's direction, and Draco copied him. Snape's wand flew out of his hand.

"Good," the Potions professor said, retrieving the wand. "This time, I will send another disarming charm at you, and you shall do the same. We will continue until one of us loses his wand. Ready?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, and this time, _you_ can start the duel, Draco."

The blond boy raised his wand and cast the spell. Snape sent one right back, and Draco barely had enough time to deflect it with another disarming charm. While Snape effortlessly shot his spells, Draco tired himself by barely managing each time. After a few minutes, Draco finally gave in.

"Not bad. Let us put some more spells into the mix."

"Can we at least take a break?"

"When someone is chasing after you, trying to kill you, there will be no time for breaks."

* * *

They stopped at noon for some lunch. Draco couldn't believe that his lesson he'd been learning since seven in the morning. After lunch, Draco brewed some more complex potions than he had during the school year, including the Draught of Living Dead, and practiced some simpler ones, such as the Cure for Boils everyone learned in first year. By nighttime, he was exhausted and hoped that he wouldn't have to wake up as early the following morning.

Luckily, he was allowed to rise at eight the next day. He crawled out of bed and dragged himself to his personal bathroom to freshen up. On his way to breakfast, he rubbed his eyes like a maniac because taking a shower hadn't helped wake him up.

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa acknoledged as he walked into the breakfast area.

"Morning," Draco replied, trying to suppress a yawn.

Since Voldemort had started living with them, Narcissa would set the food in the kitchen to cook itself. The knives would slice through vegetables, the fridge would open by itself when needed, and it was just incredible magic. Draco had no idea how she did it. They hadn't gotten a house-elf and Narcissa had explained it to the Dark Lord as being too "cumbersome" to deal with.

Draco seated himself next to his father and put his head down on the placemat.

On Thursday morning, three days later, he was rewarded by Snape for being able to master Occlumency and nonverbal spells so Draco got up from bed at nine. At breakfast, his father was reading the paper, and Draco noticed the headline: _**Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts for Underage** **Magic in front of Muggles****.**_

"Father?"

Lucius looked up. "Yes?"

"What did Potter do to get expelled?"

"Excellent question." Draco spun around to find Voldemort approaching the table. It had been a whole month, and Draco still couldn't imagine that Voldemort could actually eat like a human being.

Voldemort answered the question intended for Draco's father. "Yesterday, our dear Undersecretary managed to release two dementors in Little Whinging, where Harry resides. He supposedly performed magic to banish the dementors and a Muggle was with him."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. He quickly finished his breakfast and left for the training room. Snape would be starting Legilimency today.

He had mastered this skill by Sunday, and would be learning to intrude others' minds without a wand that day, but Snape had been absent all day. He returned late that night to inform the Malfoys and Voldemort that Harry Potter was safely in the Order Headquarters and that Dumbledore had arranged for a disciplinary hearing to take place on Saturday, which would be the twelfth. It seemed that Voldemort had some ideas for Saturday so he held the weekly meeting on Friday instead.

Circling the table crowded with Death Eaters-for numbers were growing once more-Voldemort informed everyone of the event following the day of the meeting.

"As I understand it," Voldemort said, "Umbridge will be present at the hearing. You must find a way to ensure that Potter misses his hearing. Lucius, I will be sending you to speak with Fudge before the hearing. You will convince him that Harry Potter is not innocent and therefore must be punished. We will convene tomorrow night at the same time to discuss the hearing and our future plans."

* * *

Harry was nervous. Really nervous. There was a chance that he would never be able to do magic again. Ron's dad was talking amiably as he led the two through the Department of Mysteries. As they passed the Minster of Magic, Harry noticed that Lucius Malfoy was with him, trying to convince him of something. The two of them turned to look at Harry and Mr. Weasley and continued looking until Harry and his companion hurried along.

Outside the courtroom door, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you are spoken to. Keep calm, you've done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, 'Truth will out!' Yes?"

Harry managed to nod before Mr. Weasley continued. "I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck, Harry."

* * *

The hearing had gone well, per se, but Harry realized that Fudge was out to get him. Harry _really_ didn't like that old lady with the high pitched voice and the annoying "Hem, hem", and he was angry at Dumbledore for ignoring him. On the bright side, he would be allowed to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Lucius returned home with the news that Harry Potter hadn't been expelled, Voldemort immediately began to threaten him.

"My Lord!" Draco finally yelled. His parents and the Dark Lord turned their attention to him. Feeling a bit satisfied, he continued, "Do we know how exactly the entire trial went? If I recall correctly, Father wasn't actually there to see whose fault this is. Fudge can't control everyone, and perhaps Potter found a way to weasel himself out of the situation."

Voldemort glared at him, but decided that he would wait until the other Death Eaters arrived later that evening.

Once all the Death Eaters were seated, Voldemort explained what the verdict was and asked Umbridge to inform everyone of what happened during the trial.

"At first, the Minister had him. But then Dumbledore announced himself into the picture. He had brought a witness of the event. After that, he attempted to make Fudge look bad for holding a full criminal trial for the case of under-age magic. The majority voted to clear Potter of all charges."

By the end of her speech, Umbridge had gone red in the face from anger towards Potter, and probably towards Dumbledore as well.

"Consider yourselves fortunate," Voldemort said, "that no one shall be removed from our ranks today."

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief. By "removing" someone from the ranks, Voldemort meant "remove" them from existence.

"School will be starting in less than a month," the creature continued. "We will discuss our plans to step forward next week. I have yet to mention the exciting plan I have for January. You are all dismissed."

As Draco lay in bed that night, he couldn't sleep as he wondered what event would be so horrible that it would excite the Dark Lord.


	3. 3: Plans of the Present & the Future

Saturday couldn't come any sooner, and Draco felt himself wishing it was still at least Monday. He really hadn't been looking forward to learning about the Dark Lord's plans, however "exciting" they might have been.

The day after Potter's hearing, Snape had begun to teach Draco wandless Legilimency. Snape wasn't completely capable of this himself, but he had provided Draco with the tools necessary for learning. Draco was now able to successfully detect other people's lies, given that said people weren't Occlumens, without speaking or a wand. He'd practiced on his instructor, who had torn down his walls and had come up with a few lies, such as "My favorite food is chocolate".

Draco headed to the library after lunch. Snape had told him that Voldemort was capable of influencing the minds he invaded. Snape didn't know how it was done, and had told Draco that it wasn't necessary, but Draco wanted to figure it out. The knowledge could come in handy someday.

Although Draco would rarely visit the Hogwarts library (though that was probably because anything he needed would be in the Necessity Room), he loved to spend time in the Malfoy Manor library. It was a large yet silent place Draco could have all to himself. Draco wasn't sure that his mother read, and if Lucius was ever interested in a book, he would either already have it in his private library, or he would come to the large library and take it out before retreating to his office.

The double French doors opened to a path leading straight to the sitting area which contained a few coffee tables, a comfortable sofa, and a small, yet versatile, collection of armchairs. Surrounding the little space was an ocean of books carefully tucked away into the floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was a small stool that had been charmed to take whoever stepped on it to any part of the room the person wished to visit. There were no signs that stated what sections were where, but the Malfoys possessed this special knowledge and knew when to take a left turn if a historical pamphlet on broomstick chronology was required.

Draco loved napping in the bright room with windows as tall as the bookshelves, but today, he was going to work. He stepped onto the stool and directed it with his wand to take him to the corner of the library devoted to uncommon skills. There were even a few books on Parseltongue that Draco was sure Potter would love. Apparently, the language could be learned like any other, but a true Parselmouth would be able to fluently speak the language since birth. It was like learning French. Of course, people who naturally didn't speak the language were unable to talk to other Parselmouths or to snakes, so it was really pointless.

What Draco was looking for didn't concern snakes, but rather people. He found something titled _Secrets of a Legilimens._ Draco was a bit unsure of what he would find, but he had already picked up the book. He didn't dare go to the sitting area in case anyone happened to venture into the library. Instead, he directed the stool to the ground, and sat down on the rough carpet.

As he scanned through the book, there was on particular passage that intrigued him:

_Lord Voldemort, considered perhaps the most skilled Legilimens of his time, was able to send scores of wizards incredibly realistic visions and had the power to temporarily possess them._

Now this was the kind of magic Draco needed to know. He studied the methods to use the skill and behaviors of humans that were victim to Legilimency. By the time it was evening, Draco had enough theoretical knowledge to write his own book.

When he walked out the doors, he realized that it was time to learn about Voldemort's intentions for January. He sat down next to his mother and waited patiently for the second greatest wizard of all time to enter the dining room.

There was a swish of robes and the dark wizard had arrived.

"Good evening to you all. I suggest you have all had time to ponder our hopes for the New Year?"

Murmurs went around the group as they admitted to wishing for raids of Muggle homes and buildings and cake (Crabbe Senior was just like his son).

"Silence!" The Dark Lord took his sweet time to glare at almost every individual in the room before continuing, "In January, I will orchestrate the biggest Azkaban breakout of all time."

The Death Eaters went wild with excitement, but they didn't have much time for chatter when their leader shushed them again.

"I will now read you the list of the ten Death Eaters we will free. These wizards have been selected due to their convenient location near each other and because of the extremity of their faithfulness." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and began to read: "Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange,-" Narcissa visibly paled "-Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Zinsworth Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Sebastian Travers, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, and Richard Jugson. Dolores will be securing me a way to meet with some dementors and after that, I will select a special group to collect the ex-prisoners. You are now dismissed."

Lucius was accompanying Draco to Kings Cross Station when he heard and saw something peculiar.

"Padfoot, are you barking mad? You could blow the entire operation!"

Lucius tiled his head to see the real Alastor Moody and a pink haired woman Lucius recognized as Narcissa's niece. A bit behind them was Potter with a black dog.

"Draco, do you know a Padfoot?"

Draco frowned. "That's Sirius," he whispered back. "He's an Animagus."

The two of them ignored what they'd seen and started to walk a bit faster. When Draco was about to board the train, he said to his father, "Be careful. He doesn't know that the potion's effects are gone. And he absolutely CANNOT find out about Sirius."

"You are the one who must worry," Lucius said. "One of more irritating De-people we know has been chosen to be your new professor?"

"Who is it?"

"You shall learn soon enough."

Draco spent a good amount of time on the train filling Blaise, Theo, and Adrian in on what had happened at the Manor this past summer.

"You were allowed to sit in on the meetings?" Theo asked.

"Yes. It was my house, after all. Besides, Voldemort wants to make me one of _them_ next year."

"Did our fathers seem genuinely interested?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't pay attention much. Adrian, what are your parents going to do?"

"My father says that he has no intention to join You-Know-Who and plans to fund again in the case that we're threatened."

"Draco," Blaise said, "what are _you _going to do?"

Draco shook his head. "I haven't the faintest."

* * *

When Lucius returned home, he tried to figure out how to hide his knowledge from the Dark Lord. He was no Occlumens, but Voldemort hadn't attempted to intrude his mind yet.

Speaking of the devil...

"Lucius."

The blond man spun on his heels and nodded. "My lord."

"I heard the most interesting thing today. Goyle said that he'd seen a dog with Potter today."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you've seen him as well, haven't you? You're no longer under the potion's influence, are you?"

"Potion?"

"Very well. I shall have Wormtail fetch it from my Snape. If you want me to spare your son from being marked next year, you'll do as I say and drink it."

Moments of silence passed and finally Wormtail arrived with the potion.

* * *

Draco walked out of his compartment with a newspaper in his hand. He saw the Golden Trio up ahead and decided to torment Potter just for fun.

That wasn't right. He had never wanted to mess with Potter just for fun. The reason was always to keep his reputation. He shook his head. Voldemort was really getting to him.

He approached The Boy Who Was Making Draco's Life Miserable and said, "I'm surprised the Ministry still lets you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I heard there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Potter launched himself at him but was restricted by the Weasel.

Draco backed up and said to his friends, "What did I tell you? A complete nutter."

"Just stay away from me!" Potter yelled.

The four Slytherins quickly caught the next carriage to Hogwarts and had themselves seated at their designated table before they knew it. Remembering what his father had said about the staff changes, Draco scanned the staff table and noticed...pink.

"You see that lady over there?" he said, nudging Blaise. "Plump and pink? She's Dolores Umbridge. She works for Fudge and she's been marked."

"Surely security's better than that?" Blaise whispered.

"I suppose not."

Soon, Dumbledore was introducing the two new staff members. Apparently Hagrid was on temporary leave, but Draco wasn't sure that it was a health problem. When Dumbledore began to talk about what Filch was restricting that year, Umbridge interrupted him with her "Hem, hem."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Draco snorted and said, "That's likely."

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She giggled and stepped away. Dumbledore began to clap, and the rest of Hogwarts followed his lead halfheartedly.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," he said, "that really was most illuminating."

"The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts, then?" Adrian asked.

"And so is Voldemort," Draco replied.


	4. 4: Odd Dreams & Odd Friends

It was early in the morning when Draco awoke. The sun just barely touched the lake and not a hair stirred in the dormitory. Draco carefully crept out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to shower. He came back out, drying his hair, when he had an idea.

Tiptoeing over to Blaise, he attempted to look inside his friend's mind. Since Blaise wasn't an Occlumens, it was easy for Draco to intrude, even if he knew it was wrong. But Draco had to practice on someone who wasn't Snape.

Blaise was dreaming about life with Voldemort as ruler of the Wizarding World. An older version of him was standing in front of the Dark Lord, waiting to receive his tasks as he was Voldemort's personal "fetcher". His Lord barked a few orders and Blaise trotted off to find the things he'd been asked to retrieve.

The scene changed to the end of the day. Blaise was putting on a cloak. He pulled on his hat, gloves, and wrapped his Slytherin scarf around his neck before heading out the door. Some time passed as he walked, but he finally arrived at a cemetery. He went straight to one of the graves without looking at the others, giving Draco the impression that were Dream-Blaise real, he'd've been doing this for some time.

Blaise knelt down on the cold frost and shook his head. Draco looked at the death date, which was the only visible piece of information. It said June 5, 1996.

"Why didn't you listen?" Blaise asked the grave. "It's your fault that we're in this situation. If you hadn't refused to become a Death Eater, you wouldn't be dead! You know how everything fell apart after you were gone." He sighed. "It's been exactly ten years now. Voldemort's getting worse day-by-day, and I'm not even sure how that's possible. A day doesn't go by and I don't regret your refusal. If you'd listened to Dumbledore, the Dark Lord wouldn't have killed you. You'd even gone home for the day, just to refuse your initiation. You could have saved us all. Potter never knew what he was doing. Oh, well. I've wasted enough of your time. I'll be going now. And remember, Theo, Adrian, and I will always miss you."

_Why wasn't I included in that mix? _Draco wondered. Blaise sneezed and the snow fell of the grave to reveal the truth:

_DRACO MALFOY_

_June 5, 1980-June 5, 1996_

_Refused the Dark Lord and died on his birthday._

Blaise jolted awake and Draco quickly stepped away.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"You'll never guess what I dreamed tonight."

"Save the story for breakfast or we'll miss it."

Once all the boys had finished gobbling down their food, Blaise told the story of his dream. Draco's Legilimency had worked because he'd gotten the exact information Blaise had.

"And when I sneezed, the snow fell off the gravestone, and guess who was on it?"

"Me?" Draco said.

"Yeah."

They sat around awkwardly before Draco said, "I'm not going to refuse Voldemort in real life. He'd kill my parents. And Potter wouldn't fail as long as he had Dumbledore's help."

The others just looked glum so Draco pushed his empty plate, and walked away, knowing that they'd follow him to class.

Draco took a seat near the back, and Adrian plopped down next to him while the other two sat in front.

Someone had charmed a paper bird and it was flying around the classroom. Finnigan tried to knock it down with his hand, and Crabbe shot a small stone at it with a slingshot.

Suddenly, it burned and fell to the desk under it.

"Good morning, children."

Everyone spun around to find Umbridge standing at the back of the classroom with her wand pointed where the bird had been. She began to walk down the aisle, writing with her wand on the the chalkboard.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," she dictated as she wrote. "O, W, Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be…severe.  
She smile creepily as she said that last bit. Raising her wand, she motioned for the books behind her to float to the students. As a book was dropped on each desk, Umbridge continued to speak.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

As everyone was looking through the books, Granger had raised her hand. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said.

"Using spells?" Umbridge said, surprised. She gave a high-pitched laugh and, walking forward, continued, "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Weasley asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what's the good of that?" Potter asked. "If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be 'risk-free.'"

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class." She walked to the front and turned around. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

_It's not,_ Draco thought.

"There is nothing out there, my dear," Umbridge said. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know," Potter said sarcastically. "Maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The students began to mutter among themselves.

Walking towards Potter, she began to say, " Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie!"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter." She walked back to the front of the room. Couldn't this woman keep still?

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Potter said.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

_One Dumbledore could've prevented_, Draco thought.

"It was murder!" Potter insisted. "Voldemort killed him. You must know that!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shouted, losing her cool. In a calmer voice, she repeated herself. "See me later, Mr. Potter. In my office." And then she giggled.

* * *

"We didn't learn a piece of useful information today," Theo complained after class was over. "What on earth are we supposed to do with 'theoretical knowledge?'" He said the last two words mocking Umbridge.

"Pass our OWLs?" Draco suggested.

Theo lightly snacked his shoulder. "I'm serious."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe practice on your own against each other?"

"Yeah," Blaise agreed, "but we'd have to be in our room."

Once this was decided, they talked about how they hoped the other classes would be less disappointing.

* * *

Draco was out for a walk that evening in the woods when he saw something peculiar. A barefooted blonde was looking up at some invisible creature and petting it. He saw Potter approach her so he hid behind a tree.

"Hello, Harry Potter," the girl said without looking behind her.

"Hi, Luna," came the reply. So this girl was Luna Lovegood, then.

Glancing down, Potter asked, "Your feet. Aren't they cold?"

"A bit," she said, nodding. "Unfortunately, all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I think Nargles are behind it."

Looking at the same thing Lovegood was looking at, Potter said, "What are they?"

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…" she trailed off.

"Different," Potter finished for her. "Why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

So that was why Draco had no idea what they were watching.

"So you've known someone who's died, then?"

Lovegood nodded and began to walk forward. "My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad." She reached into her bag and pulled out a red apple. "We both believe you, by the way, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." She threw the apple in front of her, and it appeared to roll around of its own accord.

"Thanks," Potter said. "It seems like you're about the only ones who do."

"I don't think that's true, but I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat."

Draco knew she was spot on.

Lovegood pulled some meat out of her bag and tossed it out. Draco saw it being gobbled up by a bunch of air, but he knew that it was probably the thestral. He waited for Potter to leave before he made to go, but was called back.

"I know you're there, Draco Malfoy."

Draco spun around and approached She-Who-Had-Called-His-Name.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked her.

"Long enough. I knew that you didn't want Harry to see you, so I didn't call you out."

"Oh. Thanks."

The girl tossed another piece of meat before saying, "You're father is with the Death Eaters, isn't he?"

Draco was taken aback by her bluntness, but nodded nonetheless. He quickly added, "It's not like he has a choice. Our house is the headquarters. Besides, Father doesn't want to get his family killed."

"And secretly, he's hoping that you're plotting to get rid of You-Know-Who eventually."

"Well, sure."

"It must be quite odd to have You-Know-Who in your house."

"Yeah, well, he lives with us."

Lovegood turned to face him. "How does he sleep?"

Draco laughed. "I wondered the same thing at first, but I don't know because I don't watch him in his sleep."

Luna Lovegood wasn't as weird as everyone made her out to be. She was about as sane as Dumbledore...although that may or may not have been the best comparison.

"It was nice talking to you, Draco Malfoy," Lovegood said, "and I hope we can converse again some other time. It's getting dark. We should head back to the castle."

He nodded and walked back with her in silence. As he was about to head to the dungeons, the girl said to him, "Don't worry. I'll help you keep your reputation."

Draco was satisfied that at least someone from another house was on his side.


	5. 5: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

The following morning at breakfast, things got a bit heated with the professors.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge was heard demanding as she walked up the steps in front of the Great Hall.

The students filled out of the hall to see that McGonagall was also with her.

The presumably older woman replied, "I am merely requesting that when it comes to the students that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!"

"So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." She took a step up.

"Not at all, Dolores," came the retort as the older lady stepped up as well. "Merely your medieval methods."

Umbridge gasped. "I'm sorry, dear, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty!" McGonagall stepped down. Umbridge took a step up.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

And the action he did take. That very evening, a notice was posted naming Dolores Umbridge as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

The following day, she began inquiring the professors. In Trelawney's Divination class, Umbridge sat on an armchair near the delusional teacher.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," she said with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

The other professor just nodded. She turned to the class and gave instructions on interpreting dreams.

As Draco and Blaise made up dreams for their dream diaries, Umbridge began to question Trelawney.

"And you've been at Hogwarts how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years," was the answer.

"Quite a period," said Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," Trelawney said.

Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes."

"But I think-correct me if I am mistaken-that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"

"These things often skip, er, three generations."

"Of course. Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

Trelawney froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me,' said Umbridge very clearly.

Draco looked enquiringly at Blaise who just shrugged.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!' she said in scandalized tones.

"I see," said Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"Get it, Draco?" Blaise whispered. "She said, 'I see!'"

"Shut up!" Draco whispered back, smacking Blaise's arm.

"I-but...wait!' said Trelawney suddenly.

"I think I do see something, something that concerns you. Why, I sense something...something dark...some grave peril..."

Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.

"I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.

"That's stupid of her to day to the person who has the power to fire her," Draco whispered.

There was a pause. Umbridge scrawled something on her clipboard and said, "'Well, if that's really the best you can do..." and left.

Flitwick was perfectly calm during his session, except for one point during his demonstration of the silencing charm when Umbridge shot a tape measure out of her wand and measured the poor bloke. Herbology went normally with Professor Sprout bubbly enough that Umbridge almost didn't treat her oddly, but near the end of class, she took out that tape measure again and measured Sprout around the waist as if measuring her for robes.

During her inquiry with Grubbly-Plank, Umbridge failed to get any information on where the half-giant was, and when she asked about the injuries reported in this class, Crabbe said that a hippogriff had broken his arm in third year. Umbridge quickly jotted this information down.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to Hagrid," Potter said loudly."

Umbridge turned to him and said, "Detention should do you some good."

Potter instantly brought his left hand to his face and Draco noticed that the back hand a was a bit red in the middle and seemed to spell something. Whatever it was had to be Potter's fault as he was always doing detentions for Umbridge.

McGonagall, of course, practically slapped Umbridge in the face. As she began to introduce what the fifth years would begin to learn that day, she was interrupted with a "Hem, hem."

"Yes?" the Transfiguration professor said, turning around.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-" Umbridge started, but was interrupted.

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on the pink woman. The students sniggered amongst themselves.

"As I was saying, today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

"Hem, hem."

"I was wondering," said an irritated McGonagall, turning on Umbridge once more, "how do you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked furious. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

All in all, it was a pretty decent class.

When Snape's turn came, he was bored as usual.

"You will notice that we have a guest with us today,' Snape said, gesturing towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Draco saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. Draco raised his eyebrow at his friends. He didn't know who would be humiliating whom that class.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today," Snape said. "You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; correctly made, they should have matured well over the weekend. Instructions-" he waved his wand " -are on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."

Weasley started to snicker so Snape slyly grabbed his book and smacked him on the head while Umbridge was adding something to her notes.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He was definitely ticked off.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him."

Draco's mouth curled upward slightly.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes. The Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers' backgrounds."

"Then perhaps you'll find someone to conduct an investigation for you?"

Draco and Adrian burst out laughing. Blaise looked very focused on his potion and Theo, who had been sleeping, rose and realized that the contents of his cauldron were about to explode so he quickly ducked for cover as Blaise tried to fix Theo's potion and managed to make sure it stayed where it was meant to.

One day, everyone was rushing to the courtyard. Draco saw Granger up ahead and caught up to her.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"It's Trelawney," she replied. "I never liked her, but she doesn't deserve this."

"Deserve what?" Then he saw it.

His Divination professor was standing in the middle of the courtyard with three trunks and a large bag. She whimpered as the infamous lady in pink approached her.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here," Trelawney said. "Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this to me."

"Actually, I can," said Umbridge with not a bit of remorse. She held up an official looking parchment.

The poor woman began to sob. McGonagall rushed forward to comfort her.

"I've nowhere to go!" she cried into McGonagall's shoulder.

"Something you would like to say, Professor?" Umbridge asked the tallest lady.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say," McGonagall spat.

Draco snickered and Granger smacked his arm.

"Sorry," Draco said, "but she's got spunk."

There was a large bang, and a pair of large doors opened. Out came the headmaster himself. He marched forward and stopped a few meters away from Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside, please?"

Trelawney looked up and said, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" as McGonagall obeyed Dumbledore.

Umbridge stepped towards the old man and said, "Dumbledore, might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three signed by the Minister himself-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore finished for her.

"You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

Dumbledore seemed like he was glaring at her before he turned around and shouted to the students, "Don't you all have studying to do?"

The students scattered. Draco saw Potter run towards Dumbledore, calling his name, but he was ignored.

"Dumbledore's been avoiding him all year," Granger explained to Draco as they walked back inside.

"Why?"

"We don't know. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what you did to Harry back at Hogsmeade Station."

"Oh, you mean when I teased him."

"Yes. Why did you do that? You know he's not lying. Harry told me your father was there that night!"

"Shh!" Draco slapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her to a deserted corridor.

When Draco was sure that no one could hear them, he began to speak. "My father didn't have a choice. The Dark Lord would have found and killed us. Besides, it's better that we have more than just Snape spying for the Order."

"Snape's still a Death Eater? Your father is in the Order?"

"Yes and no. Snape is pretending to be an Order member who is spying for Voldemort. Stop flinching; it's just a name. Please don't tell anyone, not even your mindless friends, about this. As for my father, he's not spying, but he can't exactly turn Voldemort away."

"Why not? Ask Dumbledore for help and then set up wards all around your house."

"That's the problem. You see, he's living there with us."

Granger's jaw dropped. "You-Know-Who's living in your house?"

"Yes. He has been all summer, and believe me when I say it was one awkward summer."

"How does he sleep?"

Draco chuckled. "Lovegood asked me the same thing when I told her."

"You've been speaking to Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah, I went out for a walk once and came across her. She doesn't believe that I'm actually with the Dark Lord."

"Yet you call him the Dark Lord."

"You have to admit that it sounds a lot better than Voldemort. It's just a weird name."

"So is there anything going on between you and Luna?"

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

Granger blushed and when she said, "No reason," Draco knew she still liked him.

"Lovegood's cool, though," Draco said.

"I didn't expect you to think so."

"No one does. Anyway, please don't tell anyone what I told you today, okay? If I have an idea about bringing Voldemort down, I'll let you know, but until then, keep your mouth shut."

There was a slight gasp from the corner, and Draco spun around and stunned whoever was standing there. Draco and Granger rushed to the unconscious figure of Daphne Greengrass while Granger praised Draco.

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed. "It was fast and nonverbal. And we haven't even learned how to stun someone. How did you know how to do nonverbal magic?"

"Snape taught me," Draco answered. "The incantation is Stupefy, is you're interested. Although I'm guessing you already knew that by how you recognized the fact that I'd stunned her."

He turned to the girl on the floor and pointed his wand at her. "Obliviate." He entered her mind and deleted what she saw from the point where Draco revealed to Granger that Voldemort was living at Malfoy Manor to the end of the memory spectrum.

When he exited her mind, he saw a very impressed Granger.

"How did you do that? That's NEWT level magic!"

"I learned it in fourth year," Draco said. "Remember how you said that to me in first year?"

Granger laughed. "Oh, yes. I was stunned at your ability and angry that you knew more than I did."

"Are you jealous now?"

"Absolutely not. I'm great at magic that is sufficient for my skill level."

"You're still a bit jealous. Speaking of being great at things, are you still great at lying?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Granger ducked her head and said, "You still haven't gotten over the troll incident, have you?"

"I'm over it. I just have no idea why you did it."

"Earlier that day, Ron had made me cry. Don't give me that look. I know I was a bit wimpy. But I'd headed to the girls' lavoratory-not Moaning Myrtle's-and hours later, Harry and Ron came to find me. I wanted to be friends with them so I lied."

"What, you didn't want to be friends with me?"

"Not at the time, no. But it all worked out. I'm friends with all three of you."

Not for long, Draco thought. Wait until she hears that I'm to be marked next year.

"Well, I suppose we should get going," Draco suggested.

Granger made to leave but stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Let me safely dispose of her first."

"You make it sound like your disposing a body after killing someone."

Draco glared. "Not funny."

"Sorry." She walked away and turned the corner.

Draco woke Daphne and said, "Someone left you here unconscious. Go back to the common room."

"Draco, you're my savior!" the girl cried.

"Er, sure. Now go."

Daphne obeyed him while Draco left for the Great Hall to have some lunch. Daphne wouldn't find starving until dinner.


	6. 6: Sirius the Bully

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening to Cornelius Fudge's false claims on the radio when they heard a cough coming from the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed over. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter," Sirius said. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius, she's not training us to do anything at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "What's he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"Well, that's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Someone's coming!" Sirius quickly said. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help-bit for now, at least-but it looks like you're on your own."

Harry watched as Sirius's face disappeared from the fireplace. He had a notion that Sirius wasn't being truthful-that there wasn't anyone actually coming, and Sirius was about to go do something he wanted to keep a secret.

He was right, but he never found this out. Sirius went to visit the Slytherin common room next, hoping to find Draco alone. He was extremely fortunate to have done so.

"Sirius, are you bloody mad?" Draco whisper-yelled into the fire. "What if someone else had been here instead of me? You are VERY lucky. Next time, just owl me!"

"Calm down, Draco. If someone else had been there, they wouldn't have noticed until I asked them too. So how are things back home?"

"He's living with us. That much I'm sure you're aware."

"And? Has he done anything?"

"Umbridge was the one who wanted to send the dementors to Little Whinging and he complied. Well, I should say that he allowed, not complied."

"Have you received any letters from your father recently?"

"No, but that brings me to a good point. Father saw you at Kings Cross Station, and I must say that it was very stupid of you to come along with Potter! Father can't keep this from Voldemort for long. He doesn't know Occlumency. Speaking of which, Snape gave me lessons on that and Legilimency over the summer."

"First, I shall inform you that the other members of the Order are unaware that I am in contact with you."

"Snape's probably figured it out, though. Dumbledore, too."

"Yes, that's likely. The second thing I must inform you is that Voldemort is on the move."

"I'm certain that if he'd gone somewhere, my parents would let me know."

"I don't mean relocation. Have you heard of the recent disappearances?"

"The ones that Fudge is blaming on you?"

"The very ones."

"Voldemort's doing?"

"Precisely."

"Why wouldn't Father send me a letter at least?"

"Does he know that the Umbridge is at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Then he is wise not to write you. Umbridge may be intercepting the owls which is why I didn't write to you."

"By the way, where are you staying? The Order's there, right?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's under the Fidelius Charm, and Dumbledore's the Secret-Keeper."

"Oh, alright then."

"So how did Lucius manage to recognize me anyway?"

Draco ducked his head as it was his fault. "I told him. But I trust him and the only way Voldemort's going to find out is if he already knows."

"I suppose that I will trust him as well. I don't know how Voldemort will use the information of my existence, but we must be ready for anything. As for Snape, is he treating you well?"

Draco frowned. "Well, of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"He must have seen me if you failed to block him from Legilimency."

Draco remembered that Snape hadn't mentioned Sirius during Occlumency, but during nonverbal spells when he found out how Draco had learned to become an Animagus.

"So?" Draco asked.

"He despises me."

"Why?"

"You know about the Marauders. Well, Snape was our victim of bullying."

Draco allowed his jaw to drop. "Bullying?!"

"I know it sounds bad-"

"-it is bad!"

"You're right, yet you do it to Harry all the time."

"It's all for show! You know that."

"Still, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. Blaise went and made friends with the Golden Trio in first year so I had to fix that. I saved Potter's life multiple times. I saved Granger multiple times and I'm accidentally friends with her now. Weasley's an idiot and if anyone deserves bullying, it's him, although I don't even talk to him."

"Back up. You're friends with Hermione?"

"Um, uh, look. Don't tell anyone this. Don't even talk to her about it. It's in everyone's best interest, and I'm sure that you understand why."

"I do understand."

"Now tell me what you did to my godfather," Draco demanded in a berating tone.

"We just called him Snivellus or Snivelly, along with some other names."

"And?" Draco prompted.

"We may have hexed him on a daily basis."

"Get out of the fireplace."

"Draco, we were-"

"I don't want to hear it. Yes, I've done some things to your precious trio, but I've only called them names, and only because they hate me and I'm supposed to hate them."

"We were children, Draco. I'm over that. Of course, Severus and I aren't the best of friends, but I somewhat respect him."

Draco sat in silence for a moment before saying, "You'd better leave anyway. Someone might be coming."

The last thing Draco saw before falling asleep was Sirius's apologetic face vanish.


	7. 7: Somewhere Off The Beaten Track

"He's really out there, isn't he?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron once Sirius had gone. "We've got to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." She turned to Harry and Ron with the perfect idea...but neither of them would ever accept it. She knew that there was only one person in the whole school that would be good enough to teach a large group of their friends, but he wasn't in that group himself. So she went for the next best wizard.

"This is mad!" Harry exclaimed as they walked through Hogsmeade. "Who'd want to be taught by me?"

Hermione knew that Harry was almost as good as her first choice, and if that first choice wasn't available, as Hermione had planned to ask later, then Harry would surely make a wonderful instructor.

"I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry kept saying.

"Look on the bright side," Ron said, trying to support Harry, "you can't be any worse than old toad-face."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry sarcastically replied as Hermione mentally agreed with Ron's name for Umbridge.

"I'm here for you, mate," Ron said.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione replied. It was definitely way more than a couple of people, but she was afraid that Harry would run away if she told him that.

The three of them entered a small, desolate pub.

"Lovely place," Ron commented, his eyes scanning the cobwebs and the filthy floors.

"I thought it would be safer to meet somewhere off the beaten track," Hermione responded.

The three off them dragged chairs up to the front of the room as more people piled in.

"I thought you said we were meeting a couple of people," Harry whispered to Hermione.

She said nothing as all of their friends across the houses of Hogwarts, except for Slytherin, came into the pub. Fred had the same remark about the pub as his youngest brother had moments ago.

Once everyone had been seated, Hermione stood up.

"Um, hi," she started awkwardly. "So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher-a proper teacher. "One who's had real experience in defending himself against the dark arts."

"Why?" a Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot!" Ron yelled at him.

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione defended.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed-"

"I'm not here to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out!" Harry stated firmly as he, too, rose from his seat." Turning to Hermione, he said, "Come on, Hermione, let's go. They're only here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?"

Everyone turned to face Luna as Hermione mouthed "Thank you" to the fourth year.

"Yes," Hermione answered for him. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you could do that," Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk in the chamber of secrets!" Neville pointed out.

"That wasn't m-" Harry started but he was cut off.

"He came face to face with You-Know-Who in his first year!" Ron exclaimed.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione finished.

"Look," Harry started, "it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest," Hermione said to the group.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes…you don't know what that's like." He sat down again and stared at the ground.

Hermione sat down as well, saying, "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing…Voldemort." She had hesitated to say the name but then she remembered what Draco had said to her after Dumbledore had forced Umbridge to allow Trelawney to stay at Hogwarts. It really was just a name.

"He's really back?" Nigel Wolpert, the only second year in the room, said.

Harry just nodded.

"So what do you want us to do, then?" George asked.

Out of her bag, Hermione pulled out a small net pouch of galleons. She then pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkpot. She dragged the nearest table over to them and placed it right in front of Harry. She'd been preparing this idea for weeks.

"I would like all of you to sign your names on this parchment. Basically, it's to keep track of who's here and to make sure that none of you will tattle. After you sign, I'll give you one of these fake galleons. I've placed the Protean Charm on it so we can communicate the time and place of the meetings. I'll be keeping the master coin through which I'll notify the rest of you."

"The Protean Charm?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw said. "That's N.E.W.T. level magic, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed. Draco had been right; she was a bit jealous of his magical skills. So, she'd taken it upon herself to learn more.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed the parchment, Hermione asked everyone else to form a line as she kept a close watch on the door to ensure that no one left. Once all the students had signed and received their galleons, they walked back to Hogwarts collectively.

None of them knew that three people in the Hog's Head were fully aware of what was going on. Unbeknown to any of the new group, they were being watched. Mundungus Fletcher, disguised as a witch with a thick black veil, was keeping an eye on Harry for the Order of the Phoenix. Willy Widdershins, an active muggle-baiter, was also there, spying on Harry Potter and his friends for the Ministry to escape a prison sentence. And finally, there was the bartender, Aberforth Dumbledore, who would inform his brother's secret association, the Order of the Phoenix, about Harry Potter's new organization.

As the large group of Hogwarts students walked over the Wooden Bridge Harry addressed an important issue: a place to practice. Ginny suggested the Shrieking Shack, but Harry dismissed it as too small. Hermione suggested the Forbidden Forest and Ron said, "Not bloody likely."

"Harry," Ginny said, "what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

Hermione smirked as she whispered to her, "There's a charm on the parchment. If anyone tells, they'll be sure to regret it." She made sure that only Ginny, Harry, and Ron had heard her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked her, noting her smirk.

She was becoming more like Draco, wasn't she? Hermione shook the thought out of her head and said to the entire group, "So what are we calling ourselves?"

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," Ginny agreed. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

So it was settled. Hermione pulled out the parchment and tapped it with her wand, titling it. This was another piece of magic she'd picked up during her ongoing period of determination to know more than Draco Malfoy.

A few days later, on the seventh of October, Educational Decree Number 24 was up:

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

Willy Widdershins had done well with his reporting, and Hermione-who didn't know this-knew she needed to recruit her first choice of an instructor.

At first, he refused.

"What do you mean, you refuse?" Hermione demanded, lowering her voice halfway through because they were in the library.

"I'm not teaching anyone. I hate teaching."

"No one is as good as you, Draco, and don't let that get to your head."

"How can you expect a Slytherin, the Malfoy heir, especially, to teach a collection of ignorant worms who have more prejudice than Voldemort himself?"

"I'll tell them that I suspected that you were up to something and that I wanted to keep an eye on you. I'd tell them that you would know the most because you've been taught by Voldemort himself and know what he's capable of."

Draco had told Hermione about how his eventful summer one Sunday in the library because he trusted her and felt that it was important for her to know.

"You know Occlumency and Legilimency and nonverbal magic!"

"Keep your voice down!" Draco whispered.

"Harry can't do this on his own."

"Oh, I see. You've already picked him and I'm to be his bloody assistant?"

"No, Draco. You were my first choice. I didn't tell anyone because I hadn't asked you yet. And I've finally had enough time to come up with an excuse for having you there."

"But now you do."

"Correct."

They stood in silence before Hermione resorted to her last option. "Please, Draco, please? Do it for me!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I'll do it as long as everyone treats me well. And if we're caught, I was never there."

"Deal. Now find me a place to hold these meetings."

Draco led Hermione to the seventh floor. He went to the middle of the wall and began to pace in front of it. Suddenly, a pair of doors appeared and opened. Draco ushered his friend inside.

"It's perfect," she said. "I think you've found the Room of Requirement."

"What are you talking about? I've always called this the Necessity Room."

"Always?"

"Yes. I started coming here in my first year. A different version of this room is my personal learning space. Would you like to see it?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. They both backed out of the room and Draco closed his eyes. They re-entered and Hermione saw loads of bookshelves and practice dummies.

"I never learned from my father or my own library liked I'd told you back then," Draco admitted.

"It was all here. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. It's called the Room of Requirement, and I've read about it before."

"Of course," Draco muttered.

Hermione ignored the comment and walked around aimlessly. "I can't imagine how much time you spend up here. Who else knows about this room?"

"Just you, me, and whoever wrote that book of yours. Of course, we'll be sharing this with the rest of the crew."

"And who else knows about your previous use of this room?"

"Just you and me, and I intend for it to stay that way. We can say that Dobby found the room."

"What if they want proof?"

Draco signed and signaled for Dobby in his head. The house-elf may not have belonged to the Malfoys anymore, but he was still able to detect when his savior needed him.

"Dobby is here to serve Master Draco."

Hermione gasped. "Dobby, I thought you'd been freed!"

"Miss Hermione Granger has always treated Dobby with such kindness."

Turning to Hermione, Draco explained, "Of course he's been freed. I did that before second year even started."

"You freed him?"

Draco quickly explained his situation at the time and then looked at Dobby. "You see this room?"

"Ah, the Room of Requirement! Yes, Dobby has been here many times after Winky gets drunk on Butterbeer."

"Winky?" Hermione said. "How is she?"

"Doing well, Miss Granger."

"Who's Winky?" Draco asked. Hermione told him about Barty Crouch's house-elf.

"So Dobby," Draco said, "in case any of the students who are friends with Harry Potter asks, you showed me and Hermione to this room, okay?"

"Anything for Dobby's savior, Master!"

"You don't have to call me Master."

"Dobby enjoys calling Master Draco 'Master.'"

Draco just shrugged and sent Dobby away. Hermione reached in her robe pocket and pulled out two fake silver Sickles.

"I already gave you the galleon. But this is for you to communicate with me. If there's anything you need to tell me and you can't find me or don't have the time to, then just think of a message and I'll receive it." She pressed the coin into Draco's palm before they walked to the library together in silence.

Hermione grinned to herself. Sometimes it wasn't safer off the beaten track, but Draco was someone she was willing to take risks for.


	8. 8: Doubts

The first meeting for Dumbedore's Army was only days away, and Draco was debating whether or not to bring any of his friends. He wanted them to have the same training as the others, but he didn't know how they would get along.

After sleeping on it, he decided that he would't take them. He'd just teach them in the Slytherin Common Room after everyone was asleep.

But then he thought that if he was going to teach the students from the other houses, they would have to tolerate him so bringing his friends was a safe option. He'd arm them ahead of time with a couple of jinxes.

Draco chuckled. Like Granger would be okay that. But since when did he care about Granger's approval? He thought back to the Yule Ball and how much he'd actually enjoyed the ridiculous thing. Then he'd almost freaked out at the end of the night when he'd realized that Granger fancied him.

Sure, he was okay with her as a friend, but he didn't dare imagine her as anything more. It just wouldn't work.

The night before the fiest meeting, Draco was fiddling with his fake sickle. He just rolled it over and over between his fingers. As he drifted off to sleep, he managed to press on the coin, thinking, _I'm bringing my friends_. Somehow, the message was sent.

The next morning, there was a message on the sickle for him. _Which ones?_

Draco replied, _Who do you think?_

_Not Crabbe or Goyle?_

_Good intuition, Granger_.

_How many, then?_

_Four_.

It was early in the morning, and there was already a smile on his face. He quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast before anyone was awake. For the first time in his Hogwarts career, he was opting to go without the robe, and this was okay because he didn't have class afterwards on that warm Saturday.

There weren't many people in the Great Hall. There were a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws scattered about their respective tables. The other two tables were completely empty. Draco took a set and food appeared before him. He helped himself to some waffles, yogurt, and a green apple.

He'd never go hungry at Hogwarts, even between mealtimes. Everyone knew their way to the kitchen, and tickling the pear was a secret that was passed along to the first years the moment they arrived in their common rooms.

He felt a warmth in his pocket so he reached and pulled out the sickle. _Why are you smiling?__  
_

Draco looked up and found Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table, directly across from where he was at the Slytherin table. She was busy piling her plate. Draco sent back, _Why aren't you?_

She dropped a bagel onto her plate and read the message before a smile grew on her face and she replied, _I am now._

Draco swallowed and looked at the Gryffindor, then winked. He would have gone over to her table if the two of them were the only ones there. Soon, the rest of the school piled into the Great Hall for the most important meal of the day.

When Blaise sat down, Draco said, "You, Theo, Adrian, and Pansy are going to come with straight to the common room after breakfast."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

After ensuring that they were the only ones in the common room, Draco said, "Hermione Granger asked me to teach defense to a select group of students because Umbridge is a bloody awful professor. I want to bring you guys because I think you deserve to be taught as well. This means that no matter how tempted you are to hex someone stupid, I'm afraid you can't. Make sure you don't tell anyone."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaise asked.

"We need to fight back against Voldemort. Who knows when he'll attack us? We must be prepared if he detects that we're set against him."

Surprisingly, the four of them agreed with Draco and so the Slytherins headed to the Room of Requirement right after lunch, as Granger had instructed through the fake galleons.

Hermione was standing discreetly by the door when Draco arrived. She'd been wondering who the fourth person was when she saw Pansy and something began to bubble inside of her. She smiled at Blaise, Theo, and Adrian as she handed them their fake galleons, but glared at Pansy while giving her hers.

"What's your problem?" Draco whispered to her once they were inside the room.

"I don't want your girlfriend to distract you from teaching," Hermione said, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

Draco grinned. He knew what was going on. "But my Pansy-wansy will always be there for me."

"What kind of name is that?" Granger said, crossing her arms.

"A bloody awful one," Draco replied. "I wouldn't even call my sister that."

Granger's jaw dropped. "She's your sister?"

"No, but she might as well be. I could never date her; I just don't see her that way. You were _so_ jealous."

"Was not." She huffed and walked away, asking the other four to sign some parchment.

Soon, others began to arrive and while they were all wondering what the Slytherins were doing, Granger told them that everything would be explained. The last to show up were Weasley and Potter.

"What are they doing here?" Weasley growled.

"Ronald, not now," Granger scolded.

Everyone stood in one large group with Draco, Granger, and Potter facing them.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Defense Association, or as we're calling it, Dumbledore's army," Granger announced. "Now I bet you've all got questions as to why there are Slytherins here. I can assure you that all of them are on our side. They may be Slytherins, but they will help us fight this battle against Voldemort."

Draco was impressed that he'd gotten Granger to call Voldemort by his name.

"You all know that Harry has had some experience with dealing with the Dark Arts, but I've asked Draco to assist because he currently lives with the creature we're all against."

There were mutters throughout the crowd. Draco hadn't expected her to actually share this bit of information. He decided to take over the speech.

"Yeah, he lives with me. So what? That doesn't automatically make me a Death Eater. Do you know what would have happened if my parents had turned him down? They would have died, and I would have too. Although some of you have no problem with that-" he glared at the Weasley clan "-those of you with common sense should understand our situation. That being said, I will admit that Voldemort wants me well trained to be a Death Eater. I have been learning difficult magic since the first year, and this summer, Voldemort expressed to Professor Snape that I should be trained. Snape obviously taught me potions-related things, but he also taught me several important skills that I'll try to pass on to you: Occlumency, Legilimency, and nonverbal magic. But we'll get to those later."

"You're just spying on us for Umbridge, aren't you?" Ron Weasley accused.

Draco slowly walked towards him and stopped. "Yes. Yes I am. How you of all people figure this out, I don't know, but it may have something to do with the prejudice who hold against Slytherins. I want to teach a group who doesn't look at me and think, 'He's the son of a former Death Eater. Let's use him.' I want to teach people who want to destroy Voldemort-don't flinch, you're a Gryffindor, for crying out loud. Let's say the final battle happens at the end of this year, and we find ourselves trying to defend Hogwarts. Are you going to take the time to put Umbridge's theoretical knowledge to use, or throw the spells that you will have learned by then? If you care about this cause, then you will absolutely _not_ question me, my friends, or my motives, is that clear?"

Weasley just nodded, a bit ashamed.

Draco stepped back and said, "Does anyone else have a problem with us Slytherins?"

No one dared to speak.

"Good. Then Potter, you can start this lesson."


	9. 9: The First Meeting

Potter looked shocked that Draco had asked him to start the lesson, but he stepped forward anyway.

"I thought I'd start off by taking a poll. Raise your hand if you can successfully disarm someone."

He raised his arm, along with Draco, Granger, the Weasley twins, someone Draco recognized as the Ravenclaw seeker, a Hufflepuff, and the other four Slytherins, of course.

"Great," Potter said, "so let's go back to Lockhart's dueling club from second year. The incantation is Expelliarmus. Let's say it together."

"Expelliarmus," everyone mumbled.

"Louder," Draco put in, "and more clearly. You can't be mumbling or it won't work. Again!"

"Expelliarmus."

"With force."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Well done. Now Potter's going to show you the wand motion."

Potter cleared his throat and the waved his wand. "You try it," he said when he was done.

The group waved their wands a few times to practice.

"Okay, get into a line, everyone!" Draco called, and they all obeyed him. "In front of that dummy. Not Weasley. The metal dummy! The one with the fake wand."

The Slytherins snickered. Draco turned to Granger, who was trying to hide a smile, and she shook her head, trying to look menacing. This only made Draco laugh at her.

Once everybody was ready, Potter took charge. "The dummy is your opponent. After you are all successful in disarming it, we will practice on each other."

Longbottom was at the front of the line. Potter stood next to him and motioned for him to go.

"Expelliarmus!" Instead of the expected result, Longbottom's wand flew back out of his hand, prompting everyone behind him to duck.

"I'm hopeless," he said.

"You will be if you think like that," Draco told him. He hated it when people had low self-confidence. These kinds of people got things screwed up for others. "You're flourishing your wand too much. Potter?"

Potter demonstrated and the wand flew out of the dummy's grasp. Longbottom tried again once his wand had been summoned by Draco, but he failed.

"I'm horrible at this!" he cried.

"Yes, you are!" Draco agreed. "You're a hopeless buffoon who can't even do a second year spell in the fifth year. You may have a knack for plants, but what's Herbology going to help you with in life? You're going to throw a cactus at your enemy? You're a disgrace to wizards everywhere. If you can't even disarm a dummy, what is the point of your existence? You should be ashamed of yourself. For being unsuccessful, I'm going to use the Cruciatus Curse on you." Everyone gasped as Draco raised his wand. "Cr-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco allowed his wand to fly from his hand. "Congratulations, Longbottom. You have mastered the spell."

Everyone looked at the Gryffindor. "I-I was just protecting myself. And I was really mad. You can't say that stuff about me! I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "You told me that in first year. It's alright. My intention was to anger you to the point of intolerance for my presence. Don't worry, I wasn't actually going to use that curse on you after having so much experience with it myself. I know your ties to the curse. I wanted to frustrate you enough that you would do something to stop me. Lucky for you, you whipped out your wand before anyone else could."

Turning to the entire crew, Draco said, "There is a rule of thumb that goes for every single spell: You have to mean it. Do you want to unlock a door? You must say 'Alohomora' with feeling. Is someone strange trying to curse you? Say, 'Protego' with meaning. We'll work on that spell later, but it's a shield charm, if you're interested. Anyway, whatever you do in this world, you have to mean it. Even riding a broom or an animal, you have to want to do whatever it is you're trying to do. Keep that in mind and you _will_ know success."

At the end of his speech, the "class" broke into applause. Draco met Granger's eyes, and he noticed a sparkle in each of them. She was clapping along with the rest of the students. Even Potter and Weasley were clapping.

Draco motioned for everyone to quiet down. "Longbottom, give it one more go at the dummy and then you can steo out of line to wait for the others."

The boy obeyed Draco and managed to make the dummy's wand fly out of its hand. The next few people took a couple of tries before success. Potter manned the line and helped everyone. Meanwhile, Draco went up to Longbottom and whispered, "These people are taking as much time as you did, but they're not complaining. You need to believe in yourself. I don't stand for low self-confidence."

"Thanks for the help, but these things aren't natural for me. Everyone expects me to be a great wizard, like my parents, but they all thought I was a squib until I was eight."

"My parents thought I was a squib until I was sent my Hogwarts letter. I'd never shown any signs of magic, but when I got my wand, I knew I was a wizard."

Longbottom looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"Really," Draco assured him.

"Well, it's nice to have someone who understands, in a way I suppose. Oh, and what you said back there, about the Cruciatus...and my parents-"

"My mother is Aunt Bella's sister," Draco explained. "She told me all about what that nasty wicth did to your parents along with Barty Crouch Jr. Well, that last part I learned from Dumbledore." Or his Pensieve, but same thing.

"Why do you call her Aunt Bella if you think that way about her?"

"Out of respect. She _is_ my family, whether I like it or not. Anyway, your parents would definitely have been proud of you."

Longbottom scratched his head. "It's so odd to be civilliy talking to you."

Draco chuckled. "Enjoy it while you can because I'll become rude in a minute."

"Thanks. Oh, you said you've dealt with the Cruciatus Curse before."

"Many times in my childhood. I'm practically immune by now, even though my parents haven't used it since...before Hogwarts, I believe."

"That's horrible. But how can you be immune?"

"Remember Moody's class last year? I felt pain, but I didn't show it. That's what I mean by immune. I do hope your parents get better, by the way."

Draco turned and strode off, for everyone had disarmed the dummy. He called for everyone's attention and told Potter to assign partners based on compatibility as opponents. That was an oxymoron if he ever heard one. Compatible opponents. Of course, Granger pointed this out, and Draco informed her that he didn't really care.

"Face the opposition," Draco said once they had been separated into two lines, one student standing directly across from the other member of the pair. "We'll be doing a drill. When I say 'Go' you will attempt to disarm your adversary. Once your wands have been collected again, the line on the right side will stay where you are while the other line moves one person to the left. Longbottom, since you're at the front, you'll go to the back after disarming Patil. Everyone ready? Go!"

There was a clatter of wands. The students rushed to retrieve their wands and head to the next spot. They repeated this until Longbottom was back in front of Patil, and the others were back with their original partners.

"That's it," Draco said.

"Great work, everybody!" Potter chimed in. "Hermione will be sending you the time and date of the next meeting. If you can't make it, please let us know as soon as you can. See you next time, then."

"Oh, one more thing," Draco said. "Sometime during your lesson, I put the secret of Dumbledore's Army under the Fidelius Charm so if any of you tell, you're dead."

The students thanked and congratulated their teachers before leaving the Room of Requirement. As the Slytherins were getting ready to leave, Granger walked up to Draco and said, "You did an incredible job today."

"I know."

"Seriously, Draco! The way you handled the Neville situation was brilliant. I'm proud of you."

"It was nothing."

"Whatever you say. And you didn't need to use the Fidelius Charm-very complex magic, by the way-because there's a jinx on the parchment I had everyone sign."

"Well, now we have double protection." He winked at Granger before heading out the door.


	10. 10: Joining the Squad

**A/N: I promised I wouldn't give this up and here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. By the way, excuse all the puns. I was in a punny mood today.**

The Dumbledore's Army meetings were going well and soon, the members had progressed to the stunning spell.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Potter was saying. "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So um, come on, then Nigel. Give me your best shot."

The small second year slowly raised his wand...then yelled "Stupefy!" with such force that he sent both himself and Potter flying backwards in opposite directions.

"Not bad, Wolpert," Draco commented. "The rest of you, partner up with whoever's closest to you and give it a go. Don't blow this off because you'll be asked to present yourselves in front of the entire class later.

Draco practiced with Potter, only he was performing the spell nonverbally.

"Who taught you nonverbal spells?" Potter asked.

Draco shrugged. "Snape. I recall mentioning this earlier."

"Oh, okay."

Before it got too awkward, Draco stopped and instructed the class to line up with one partner on one side of where Potter and Wolpert were standing before and the other partner went to the other side. Draco called up the first pair to demonstrate what Potter and Wolpert had done before.

He finally came to Granger and Weasley and almost smirked because he knew that the girl was going to _crush_ her best friend.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Weasley said.

Draco rolled his eyes as Granger sarcastically replied, "Thanks, Ron."

The boys in the room were cheering on the Weasel so he confidently raised his wand, but before he could even begin to utter the spell, Granger stunned him.

Recovering, Weasley said, "I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?" I did it...intentionally."

Draco walked up to him and told him, "In the event that you ever have to use that spell, I hope you don't _intentionally_ let your opponent get the best of you. Go again. Granger, d'you mind?"

She shook her head and took her position again.

"Actually, Granger, I think it'd be best if you just stood there. We all know Weasley doesn't stand a chance even if he does try."

"Hey!" Weasley complained. He turned to Granger and yelled "Stupefy!" He succeeded in sending her back a few meters.

"Good job, Ron!" Harry said.

Walking to Granger Draco asked, "You alright?" Granger nodded. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Granger said. "He could use a little confidence boost every now and then."

Draco agreed and after going through the rest of the pairs, he dismissed the class.

Later that week, Umbridge began questioning students in her office. There were rumors that she was giving them some sort of poison or tricking them into drinking something under the guise of pumpkin juice. Of course, the Slytherins weren't susceptible to whatever it was that she was giving the other students.

Soon, another decree went up. It stated that students who wished to earn extra credit could apply at the High Inquisitor's office.

"We're not actually joining, are we?" Pansy asked as the five Slytherins made their way to Umbrige's office.

"If we don't join," Draco started, "then Umbridge will report back to Voldemort. And we'll _join_ our parents in death.

"Under normal circumstances," Theo said, "I would laugh at your pun."

"But we're not under normal circumstances," Blaise said.

"I think that was his point," said Adrian, concluding the discussion.

Umbrige was only too happy to induct the five friends into the Inquisitorial Squad, in addition to Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and the Greengrass sisters. After putting badges on all of them, Umbridge said, "You students are responsible for keeping your classmates in line. You have permission to deduct points from anyone who misbehaves, including prefects. Your responsibilities also include reading the mail before it is delivered to the students and assisting me in anything else I ask you to do. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded so Umbridge giggled.

As the Slytherins left the office, Draco and his friends separated from the rest and went back to the common room.

"What if member's of Dumbledore's army see us?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Then they'll have succeeded in proving that they have eyes," Draco replied offhandedly, eliciting a snort from Theo and Adrian.

"I'm being serious, Draco," she snapped as she entered the common room.

Draco plopped down on a sofa and said, "How about I charm the badges to make sure that no one from Dumbledore's army can see them?"

"That's a good plan," Blaise said. "Now how do _plan_ on executing it?"

Draco brandished his wand and placed it upon Blaise's badge. It glowed a bright green around its edges before going back to normal.

Gaping, Blaise sputtered, "How the bloody hell-"

"Don't you think I would've taken some sort of precaution or found some loophole before insisting that we join the squad?" Draco said, moving onto Pansy, then Theo, followed by Adrian, and himself.

"How do we know that it works?" Adrian asked.

As if on cue, two third year "lovers" stumbled into the common room. Draco marched up to them and said, "If you two don't stop fooling around I won't hesitate to take points from Slytherin."

The girl whimpered while the boy eyed Draco's badge warily before taking off.

"It works," Draco said. "I mean, we know that they can at least see it. As for whether or not the others _can't_ see it, I'll figure it out."

And he did. In the library before dinner, he was fingering through a shelf of books when Granger strolled in.

"What brings you here?" she asked, going directly to him.

"I thought I might find you here," Draco answered.

"What do you need?"

"I want you to tell me if I was being too-how do I put this-harsh, perhaps, against my own house? Don't give me that look. I am _not_ having a crisis of conscience. I mean-" he sighed "-I'll just tell you what happened. Today, two third years were fooling around so I threatened to take points from them. Am I abusing my prefectoral power?"

Granger just chuckled and said, "I don't think prefectoral is actually a word."

Draco just stared at her. "That's what you got from my story? That I used a word that doesn't exist?"

"And that you aren't abusing any power. I think it's odd though, that you would even think about taking points from your own house."

"I don't know. Maybe Voldemort's getting to me, the way he punishes his own followers for messing up just a bit."

_Stop, Draco, _he thought. _You've gone too far with this act._

"You are nothing like Voldemort," Granger said.

_Great, now she''s trying to comfort me and probably believes that I have nightly suicidal tendencies._

"I know I'm not. On a different note, remember when prefects used to have badges? If we still had badges people would stop being stupid the moment they saw us and we wouldn't have to take any points."

As Draco had predicted, Granger looked to where his badge should have been, but seemed to not have seen anything.

"I think the reason prefects don't have badges anymore is because Dumbledore wants to promote equality and show that being a prefect shouldn't distinguish us from any of our fellow classmates. And I'm not so sure that people would care whether or not you had a badge."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, thanks for your input. Let's get ourselves to dinner, shall we?"

"Separately, of course."

Draco waved goodbye and left the library to deliver the news to his friends. As he made his way to the Great Hall, he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt over deceiving Granger. But it was for her own good, right?


	11. 11: The Chang Conspiracy

"I think you should stay away from Chang."

Potter nearly dropped the book in his hands when he heard Draco's voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Draco walked around to Potter's other side as the Boy Who Lived To Eventually Regret It placed his book back on the library bookshelf.

"Constant vigilance, as someone you know would say," Draco smartly replied.

"How would you know what he says?"

Draco shrugged. "I have a tendency to know more than you common folk."

Potter sighed. "Of course it was too good to be true."

"What?"

"I almost believe that you had changed."

"Well, that's too bad then, isn't it?"

"I'm not in a joking mood, Malfoy, so whatever it is you're here for, make it quick. You told me to stay away from Cho. Why?"

"Let's start with the fact that she's just trying to replace Diggory with you, and we both know that. And more importantly, you're so damn blind that you don't see who's been eyeing you since she met you."

"She's not trying to replace anyone," Potter said, completely ignoring the second thing Draco had said, by which he was referring to Ginny Weasley who seemed to have a thing for Potter for whatever ridiculous reason.

"She is. Look, out of all the people she could've chosen, why you? I mean, were I her, I'd've gone after myself."

Potter frowned. "You like her, don't you?"

Now it was Draco's turn to frown. "Wait, what? When did I say that?"

"Why else would you warn me against her?"

"Because-"

"You like her," Potter stated firmly. "Now excuse me, but I have to go." Potter pushed past Draco and left the library so fast that Draco didn't have time to spin around and cast an Impediment Jinx on the arrogant Gryffindor to slow him down.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room and looked for his friends. Ron was sprawled on an armchair by the fire with parchment scattered about him. Hermione was standing up, looking like she was about to jinx him awake, but she scrambled for the couch when she saw Harry. Scratching her head, she said, "What do you think you're looking at?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I just saw Malfoy at the library." By the nonchalant look on Hermione's face, Harry couldn't tell that his best friend's heart had just leapt from its lonely place.

"And?" she prompted.

"He told me to stay away from Cho."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before asking why.

"I think he likes her."

And just as quickly as her heart had leapt, it sank.

"Why would he tell you this?"

"He didn't. He told me something along the lines of 'she should have come to me rather than you after Diggory's death.'"

"Oh, okay. I-I was actually heading down to the library-"

"-or about to jinx Ron-" Harry interjected.

Hermione glared at him before continuing, "Malfoy's probably gone now so I can study in peace."

"Alright. I'll try to wake up His Majesty the Lioness and force him to start the Transfiguration essay."

"Um, Harry? The essay is for Charms, not Transfiguration."

"Damn it! I just spent hours in the library writing about the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell."

"Harry, that was due in September. It's December now."

Harry gave Hermione a somewhat blank yet horrified look.

As she left through the portrait hole, Hermione called, "Lucky that you actually did it. Better turn it in."

"What's the Charms essay?" Harry called back, and Hermione's distant reply could be heard faintly.

"Stunning spell! Shouldn't be difficult!"

Harry grinned. Maybe Dumbledore's Army was helpful after all.

* * *

Hermione practically ran to the library. She was so upset that Draco liked Cho that she didn't even notice him as she rushed past him, or rather, crashed into him.

"Watch where you're go-Granger?"

Even more flustered than she would've been under normal circumstances, Herimone just gathered her books and headed for the tables before Draco could figure what had happened.

"Granger, wait!"

Of course he would catch up to her.

"Can I help you?" She sat down, arranging her materials the way she always did.

Draco pulled out the chair across from her and sitting down, asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're barely acknowledging my presence."

Preparing her lie, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Harry told me that you warned him against Cho Chang so you could go after her, and I think that's very selfish of you. Harry deserves her as much as the next person."

By the look on Draco's face, Hermione knew that he didn't believe her. Was she getting worse at lying?

No, she wasn't. But Draco was an accomplished Legilimens. Besides, he knew that Granger like him. So to toy with her, he said, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I fell in love with her on the Quidditch Pitch. She almost managed to get the Snitch before I did. We have a romantic history, unlike her and Potter. Therefore, I _am_ more deserving."

Hermione huffed and said, "You can't possibly be in love with her."

Chuckling, Draco said, "Of course I'm not. I don't find her any more attractive than the rest of the girls in this school. We have no romantic history. And there's absolutely _no way_ that someone can be so good at seeking that he or she can even come close to getting the Snitch before I do. Not to mention that I'm incapable of ever liking someone."

Looking extremely relieved, and clearly with no interest in hiding it, Granger assured him, "I'm sure that's not true. One day you'll find a girl who's absolutely perfect for you."

"Thank you for your faith, but I will always assert that I can't love, and more importantly, that I don't deserve love."

"Everyone deserves love, Draco," Granger insisted as Draco rose from his chair and headed out the library.

"I don't," Draco quietly whispered to himself.

* * *

The final DA lesson before the holidays was basically just a review day. The members of the group were scattered about, practicing spells ranging from the simple _Expelliarmus_ to the newer _Reducto_, a spell Ginny Weasley was quite frighteningly adept at.

As Draco and Potter walked around, Potter was saying, "Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself. Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they could do it, why not us?"

As he passed Potter, Draco genuinely said, "Nice one."

Walking past Cho Chang, Draco glared at her, and although the sixth year didn't notice, her neighbor, Hermione Granger, did.

"What was that about?" she asked Draco.

As she practiced stunning a row of dummies, Draco answered, "I never told you yesterday what I had actually said to Potter. I told him that I thought she was trying to replace Diggory with him, and that there was another girl who's liked him forever. Frankly, I don't think he heard the latter."

"Which girl?" Granger wondered aloud, then stunned her last dummy. She turned towards Draco who then gestured towards the others in the room.

"Take your pick," Draco said.

Granger seemed to be squinting carefully as if she were examining something small and shiny in the sunlight.

"I don't understand."

"Your other best friend's younger sister, perhaps?" Draco suggested.

When she realized what Draco was implying, she said, "Ginny? Of course! It all makes sense now. How is it that you saw it before anyonw else did?"

"I notice everything about everyone. For example, Padma Patil has a habit of scratching the small of her back every time she gets nervous during this class."

"That's really...I'm not sure whether to be awed or freaked out. She really does that?"

"No, I just made that up."

Granger raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it would make more sense than the truth."

"Which is?"

Dramatically taking a deep breath, Draco responded, "Parvati Patil has a habit of scratching the small of her back every time she gets nervous during this class."

Groaning while trying to hide a smile, Granger slightly smacked him, saying, "You're absolutely hopeless."

"Quite the opposite, actually," he replied, smirking as he followed her to the middle of the room, where everyone had started to gather upon Potter's instruction.

"So, that's it for this lesson," Potter was saying. "Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays-"

Practically everyone in the room groaned.

"-so just keep practicing on your own as best you can, and well done, everyone. Great, great work!"

Everyone clapped for themselves and each other. Taking over, Draco announced, "When you all get back from break, we'll be learning more complicated spells such as the Impediment Jinx, the Incarcerous Spell, and even the Patronus Charm."

This elicited a few "Oohs" from the group.

"Therefore," Draco continued, "you all need to bring your A game and be ready to focus and work hard. Now go away."

Everyone laughed, even the Gryffindors. As they walked out the doors, people congratulated and thanked the two instructors.

"I feel like I'm pregnant," Draco whispered to Potter and Granger, "the way everyone's congratulating me."

Granger giggled as Potter gave him an astonished look, to which Draco just shrugged. Finally, only the three of them and Cho Chang were left, and Granger forced Draco to leave the other two alone.

"Why?" Draco asked as soon as they were out.

"Let Harry figure it out for himself."

"Whatever you say, love expert."

Granger rolled her eyes and they went their separate ways, Hermione feeling like the happiest person alive, and Draco having no clue how ecstatic he was making her feel.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Ron asked Harry the second he walked into the common room.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "You can't just assume-"

"Wet," Harry simply answered, falling backwards into a sofa by the fireplace. "Only, she was sort of crying."

"That bad at it, eh?" Ron joked.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory," Hermione said. "Cho spends half of her time crying these days."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up."

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?"

When Ron looked at her like he was seeing a Muggle for the first time, she elaborated. "Well….obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric, and therefore confused about liking Harry, and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Fudge is threatening to sack her mom from her job at the Ministry, and frightened that she won't do well on her exams because she's so worried about everything else."

"One person couldn't feel all that," Ron stated, "they'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon..." Hermione trailed off as Harry burst into laughter, followed by Ron and herself.


End file.
